Card Price Formula
= Cost Pattern = i've been thinking about this for a while... I was working on my New Master Card List and wanted an easy way to figure out the cost/selling prices for cards both upgraded and rare. I noticed something interesting... i saw a pattern. let's check out the 'others' items card summon price q pillar 0 6 dagger 0 24 short s 1 55 hammer 2 56 summon is the number in the corner regardless of element. let's also look at one of the common groups 'aether' it also happens to have the least amount of cards since i hate typing more than i have to. card summon price aeth pil 0 6 spark 0 24 lightning 3 27 pu 7 61 immort 6 60 dim s 6 60 phase d 13 109 phase s 3 27 are you seeing what i see ? there's definitely a relationship between price and summon cost. let's make it a bit clearer: for 'other' 6-0 = 6 24-0 = 24 55-1 = 54 56-1 = 54 for 'aether' 6-0 = 6 24-0 = 24 27-3 = 24 61-7 = 54 60-6 = 54 60-6 = 54 109-13 = 96 27-3 = 24 (checking the rest is left as an exercise for the reader) so what do these reoccurring numbers have in common ? sorted they happen to be 6, 24, 54, 96 they all happen to be multiples of 6...simple right ? but which multiples are chosen also happens to be a pattern. 6 =6*1 =6*1*1 24 =6*4 =6*2*2 54 =6*9 =6*3*3 96 =6*16 =6*4*4 6 is multiplied by 1,4,9, and 16 which you should all know are squares. the pattern that evolves is '(x^2)*6' or 6x^2 where x = 1,2,3,4 so the cost of a card is always or 96 + summon. =What about selling price ? = selling price is also the same, but substitute magic number '4' for '6' buy: sell: 6*1 =6 4*1 =4 6*4 =24 4*4 =16 6*9 =54 4*9 =36 6*16=96 4*16=64 ie '(x^2)*4' or 4x^2 where x = 1,2,3,4 + summon = what about rares you say? = rares are the same but just a bit up on the scale. since you can't buy rares, we will only look at the sell price for rares. i got a vampire stiletto that i won off a t50 game. here are the stats: sell cost 145 summon 1 145-1 = 144 = 4*36 = 4*6^2 or selling price= 4 times 6 squared (plus summon) _IF_ you could buy it, i'm guessing it would cost 217 because 6*6^2+1 = What about upgraded cards you say ?= it's the same deal, just even more up on the scale. The buy cost for upgraded cards is 1500 e's + the original card price so that's easy to figure out. here is a selection of upgraded cards plus upgraded rares: sell/sum/card 1156 0 q tower 1158 2 quicksand 1300 4 eternity 1299 3 posiden you can tell there are only 2 numbers here : 1156 and 1296 they happen to be: 4*17^2 and 4*18^2 i'm guessing all non-rare cards are 17 and all rares are 18 so the sell cost for upgraded cards is 4x^2 where x=or 18 --Macst34 13:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC)